


Puppy Tails - Penzance

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [63]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John and Gladstone take a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Penzance

“Bored.” Sherlock announced taking his hands off the steering wheel.

“Sherlock! You can’t do that.” John yelled holding Gladstone close to him as Sherlock put his hands back.

“John it’s a straight road.” Sherlock said rolling his eyes. John rested his head on the window. Two hours one stop at the services at Leigh Delamare and he was ready to murder Sherlock. John rummaged through the M&S bag by his feet for a mini Swiss roll and shoved it into Sherlock’s mouth.

“Better?” John asked licking the residual chocolate from his fingers.

“Mmmm…” Sherlock mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate.

“How much longer till we get there?” John asked juggling Gladstone and a packet of salt and vinegar crisps.

“We’ll be stopping for a break at Exeter services in an hour. So depending on how long we stop, another three hours.” 

“That long?” John replied, wondering if he could actually keep Sherlock occupied for that long.

“I may need a distraction.” Sherlock said staring at the road.

“You’re driving Sherlock you don’t need a distraction.” John said staring open mouthed at Sherlock.

“We could call it an experiment. You could put your hand here.” Sherlock grabbed John’s hand and put it on his crotch sending crisps flying everywhere.

“Oh bloody hell Sherlock!” John snatched his hand back. “I suppose this would be an experiment to see if you can still drive. You’ll want me to suck you off next.” Sherlock smiled raising an eyebrow.

“Well if you insist.” Sherlock reached down to undo his flies.

“Sherlock! No! Maybe later, but NOT when you’re driving.” John shoved a handful of crisps into his mouth.

 

Sherlock squeezed John’s ass as they stood in the queue in WH Smith.

“Just buy the cigarettes, but I’m not going to kiss you for the rest of the day.” John said paying for his sandwich. Sherlock’s lip quivered in response.

“Next.” The girl at the till called out. Sherlock shook his head and walked away. John grabbed his hand pulling him into a kiss.

“Thank you.” John said pulling away breathless. “Come on Gladstone’s alone in the car.” Sherlock pulled him back.

“John.” Sherlock pressed John’s hand into his groin.

“Sherlock no!” John whispered annoyed.

“It’ll take two minutes.” Sherlock said as he pulled John into the men’s toilets. “I’ll be able to concentrate then.”

 

“Pull over now!” John shouted his hand flying to his mouth, frightening Gladstone. Sherlock pulled over on to the hard shoulder. John flung open the door and threw up. Sherlock and Gladstone sat back, Sherlock pushing himself against the driver window.

“I don’t think you should have eaten that sandwich.” Sherlock said trying to breath through his mouth.

“Urggg..” John moaned and promptly threw up again.

 

The reception at the hotel was quiet as they walked in. John had a green pallor and looked like he hadn’t slept for days. Sherlock sat him down in an arm chair.

“John will you be ok while I book us in?” John nodded as he took Gladstone’s lead. A minute later Sherlock was back with a key card in his hand. John looked at the key then up to Sherlock’s face.

“Could you give me a hand?” Sherlock half carried John to the room and opened the door. John looked into the room, the chilled Champagne and chocolates he’s ordered were waiting on the bedside table. Sherlock smiled as John flopped down on the bed and pulled a pillow over his head.

“I’m sorry Sherlock, I’ve spoilt everything.” John mumbled. Sherlock stared out of the window his eyes full of awe. Then he made his way to the bed and sat down beside John rubbing in circles at the base of John’s spine. “Mmmm, that’s nice.”

“You haven’t spoilt anything. It was that unfortunate sandwich. I’ll get you some water and you can rehydrate. I’m going to sit and look out of the window, drinking Champagne and eating chocolates. We can explore Penzance tomorrow when you feel better.” John smiled under the pillow. Sherlock had wanted to go to Penzance and St Michael’s mount since he was a child. It seemed a fitting way to celebrate the anniversary of the day that they first met.

Sherlock placed the water on the bedside table, took a glass, the bottle of Champagne and the chocolates and sat next to the window. He looked over at St Michaels mount and sighed happily. He patted his jacket pocket, he would wear the eye patch tomorrow and make John walk the plank.


End file.
